With the development of electronic technology, a variety of infant toys have emerged that can help children improve their cognitive level and play a role in edutainment. For example, an infant toy with a photoelectric effect can be used to brighten, extinguish, flicker or vibrate toys to achieve the purpose of providing play to young children. On the other hand, with the continuous progress of smart devices such as mobile phones or tablet computers, how to combine smart devices with toys to form interactions between smart devices and toys has become a problem that people need to solve further. In the earlier technology, the connection between the toy and the smart device was through a wired connection, that is, the toy and the smart device were connected by a plug-in line. The smart device used the control command generated in the game program to control the toy by running the game program, so that various kinds of game programs can be run to cause the toy to have various different operating states. However, such a wired connection requires a line connection, which causes inconvenience in carrying, affects appearance, and it is inconvenient for the play of toys. In the prior art, a wireless communication module is set in a toy. Between the smart device and the toy, a control command generated by a game program of the smart device is transmitted to the toy through a wireless communication module, thereby controlling the action state of the toy, as disclosed in Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN105080148A. Whether it is a wired transmission control command or a wireless transmission control command, toys have failed to effectively integrate with smart devices to achieve interaction.